The First Date
by MoonyLilyPadfootProngs
Summary: Lily and James embark on their very first date. Will it be a complete disaster or a perfect day? This is the sequel to Preparation.


**DISCLAIMER: All rights to the author.**

**This is the sequel to Preparations but it isn't necessary to read that first.**

**Please review it. (: **

* * *

James walked faster and faster as they approached Hogsmeade, but Lily wasn't quite sure why.

"James, do you have a train to catch?"

He looked at her not quite comprehending.

"Would you stop walking so fast?"

"I'm not."

She sighed.

"Oh right, sorry. I forgot you were a girl."

"You forgot I was a girl?"

"Uh…I mean I forgot..."

"And are you insinuating that girls can't walk as fast as boys?"

James gulped "No, I just….I usually walk like this with Padfoot."

"So, you imagined I was Sirius. You hold hands and walk?"

James wasn't really sure what the right thing to say was.

She gave him a glare and continued to walk, this time faster.

James tried to use his charm "You look lovely."

"I think you mean handsome. Seeing as you're confused with my gender."

"Lily! I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

Lily immediately backtracked, "Oh,James, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being so rude."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Three Broomsticks."

"Great!"

They passed some people on the way and James heard Sirius yelling, "How's it going Prongsie?"

James tried to ignore him but he shouted again "At least Evans hasn't killed you yet!"

Lily turned around and shouted back "I doubt you want to find out who is first on my kill list."

Sirius turned around and walked the other way.

* * *

Lily suddenly stopped in her tracks "There's this wedding I have to attend."

"Now?"

"No, in summer."

"Who is getting married?"

"Petunia."

"Are you going to go?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? She's my sister."

"I could be a better sister."

"Haha, you're hilarious."

"I was born that way."

She slapped his arm and he asked "Is the groom the walrus?"

"He has a name."

"I could come up with a better name while I was shooting a quaffle into the goal."

"It's not like your name has some deeper meaning."

"Are you saying it's not a nice name?"

"It's just a name."

"So, you don't like it."

"I never said that."

"So, you like it?"

"Of course I do."

"Prove it."

"What? How can I prove I like a name?"

"I don't know. You're the one who has to prove it."

"James, this is ridiculous."

"You don't like it."

"It's a name. I don't have any particular feelings towards it."

"Fine."

"Fine. James, I love your name. If it was up to me I would name everyone James. Let's name our kids James whether they're boys or girls and tell them to name their kids James. Happy?"

"Our kids?"

Lily turned bright pink.

"I mean you know...eventually. If this works out..."

James grin grew wider and Lily grew redder by the moment.

"How's Harry?"

"Harry is a nice name. Harry Potter. It sounds goo... wait what? We are not having this conversation."

"Hey, you started it."

"Let's just go."

* * *

Rosmerta spotted the boy and asked, "James darling, where is Sirius?"

James moved out of the way to show Lily.

"Lily! Oh, this boy has been here way too many times whining about how you never gave him a chance, but he'd get you one day. I am glad I got to see the day."

Lily smiled and sat down at one of the tables, James sitting opposite her.

"Right. So, about the wedding."

"We're back to that huh?"

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it."

"No Lils, I didn't mean that."

" I need a date. You would be doing me a huge favour by coming."

" Okay."

" Okay?"

" Yup."

" James,it'll be a madhouse. You'll have to act like you're a muggle and that means no magic. Not one bit."

" It'll be interesting."

" You sure?"

"Course I am."

"You'll have to be civil to Vernon."

" I'll try my best to speak Walrus."

" James!"

" Okay, I promise. I'll be the perfect charming gentleman."

"Okay good, I'll tell Dad."

"Wait, your dad is going to be there?"

"No, don't be silly. Why would a father be present at his daughter's wedding?"

"I know he will. I just didn't know I would have to meet them so soon."

"You'll be fine."

"Lily, they're your parents."

"Obviously."

"They'll be scary."

"Are you saying I'm scary?"

"You're terrifying."

"I am the most peaceful person you will ever meet."

"Yeah, and Sirius loves his Mum."

A pale skinned girl walked towards their table. Pushing her long black hair back, she said "Jamesssss"

He smiled "Amelia."

She nodded at Lily and then proceeded to ask James "I didn't know you were coming today."

"Well now you know. I have a date, so if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone with her."

Amelia's face was equally embarrassed and annoyed. She whipped around to look at Lily.

She bit her lip "Of course. Of course." Lily wasn't sure what the girl was thinking but she was sure it involved the words kill and Lily. With one last smile at James, she left.

* * *

"Have you ever given thought to how you would die?"

"No, but when I die, I hope it's on the same day as you."

"Why is that?"

"So I'd never have to live a day missing you."

"James! You'll give me diabetes."

"What's that?"

She kissed his cheek "Nothing."

"What about you?"

"I've always felt I would die young. I hope...I hope I die in the place of someone I love. It seems apt, you know. With the war and all, at least my death would have some meaning."

"Lily, although I would love to discuss this later, could we not talk about morbid things like when you're going to die on our first date?"

She grinned "Sorry."

* * *

"Are you really going to eat that?"

"Why?"

"Rosmerta told me that it had a lot of fat."

"Did she now?"

"Yupp."

"Are you saying I shouldn't eat it because I'm already fat and this will add to my fatness?

"Wha...what? I never said that. You're not fat. You're the opposite of fat."

"Oh so I'm skinny?"

"No you're not skinny...you're uh..."

"Yes?

"You're medium."

Lily watched his nervous face and the way he called her medium and burst out laughing. "Oh James I was just messing with you."

"Not funny, Lils."

"It was for me."

He mock glared at her and she kissed his nose. "Let's head back."

* * *

"How did you do on the Charms essay?"

"I did alright."

"Come on, tell me, Lils."

"Let's just talk about something else."

"Lily, it's just a grade. It doesn't matter. I won't judge you. It isn't a competition."

"I got an O."

"Damn it. You beat me!"

"I thought you said it doesn't matter."

"How did you beat me?"

"Are you saying I'm not as smart as you?"

"By a whole grade!"

"James?"

"I'm too competitive."

"It's alright. That's what makes you who you are."

"No, I don't want to be like this. I want to be a better person. No, actually I want to be the best person. Sweet Merlin, I'm doing it again. I'm sorry. I don't know why I have this compelling desire to win everything. It's disgusting."

"Well you may not be the best person,but you're the best boyfriend and that's a competition you can't help but win."

* * *

"Prongsie boy, you're back in one piece. I see she didn't harm you."

James grinned.

"Any hexes or curses?"

James shook his head.

"Still wonder why she said yes. Look at that bird's nest and those lopsided glasses."

"Sirius?" came a voice from the other side of the room.

Sirius looked up.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Sirius fell to the floor and Lily whispered in his ear "Next time you insult my boyfriend, you'll have to deal with me."

"Night, James."

"Night, Lils."

James watched as she went up the stairs and then proceeded to pick his best friend off the floor.

* * *

A/N: So that's it. Lots of love to all my readers and reviewers :*

If you read it, please review it.


End file.
